


Fall In Deep

by avoidingavoidance



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Shiro, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Sex Toys, Teasing, allura obliterates shiro and they both love it, because i have actually zero self control, follow up to drip like honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance
Summary: In which the private show Shiro promised Allura becomes less of a show and more of a hands-on learning experience.





	Fall In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thanks to skitty, who doesn't even go here but has been putting up with my shit for years and probably deserves a medal for it
> 
> also [this](http://nafdress.com/assests/images/yellow-dress-tamunsa-delen-4119351.jpeg) is allura's dress

Over the course of the week, Allura does her very best to play it cool.

Admittedly, it’s pretty difficult to not be excited. She has a date with _Shiro,_ for god’s sake, who wouldn’t be over the moon about that? 

They manage to keep it professional between them for all of a day. Tuesday passes like nothing had ever happened, complete with their usual light, teasing conversation in the mail room. She knows he’s streaming later, and tempting though it may be, she’d already promised herself she wouldn’t watch, mostly because she wants to build herself up for the real thing. 

On Wednesday, though, when Allura checks her Tumblr feed over breakfast, she nearly chokes on her coffee when Paladin pops up unexpectedly. He doesn’t usually post in the morning, but he decided to today, for god knows what reason. Not that Allura’s really complaining. 

The first picture in the post is one of himself hard in his underwear, soft-looking purple boxer briefs that cling to the shape of him in the most mouth-watering ways. The fabric is just light enough that Allura can make out a dark, wet patch over the head, Shiro’s trademark wetness on subtle display. God, he’s such a beautiful mess. Allura rubs her knuckles over her lips and sighs, idly squeezing her knees together under the table.

The next picture is one shot from the side as he reclines in what looks like his bed. He’s pulled his underwear down under his achingly hard dick, flushed foreskin tucked under the head, and the sticky, heavy threads of precome that drip from the head to his bare stomach shine silvery in the morning sunlight. 

She’s hoping for more after that, but if she knows anything about Shiro from the contents of his blog, it’s that he’s a giant tease. She can only assume he touched himself after taking those, stroked himself off in his bed and came all over himself, panting and gasping his pretty little noises. 

What she gets instead of a picture of that, though, is the caption, ‘thinking of you... are you thinking of me?’

So _bold._ Allura has no way of knowing whether this post is directed at her or not, but it sure feels like it. Either way, it sends a thrill of heat straight between her thighs, which is truly unfortunate seeing as she really doesn’t have time to jerk off before she has to finish getting ready and head out.

Being teased, whether intentional or not, leaves Allura feeling a little meaner than usual. As she’s getting dressed, she skips over the comfortable skirt that she’d been planning on wearing and instead wiggles her way into the grey dress pants that do her _far_ too many favors, because dammit, if she has to deal with being this turned on before noon, she’s gonna make sure Shiro feels it too.

\--

As Allura walks into the mail room, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, she sees Shiro glance up at her and smile. She smiles back, of course, then turns toward her mailbox. This time, just to be a bully, she bends over to look inside it, and as she does she can practically hear Shiro choking behind her.

She pulls out the journal she finds in her mailbox and rips the plastic off of it, then flips through it, keeping her back turned to Shiro to drive the point home. 

Simple as her teasing is, it works. She hears Shiro stand up and clear his throat, and as he crosses the room toward her, she keeps her back turned, feigning nonchalance. He comes to a stop behind her, closer than he’s ever let himself stand before, close enough that she can feel the warmth of his broad chest through her thin blouse. 

Allura glances at the open door to the mail room, then hums to herself and shifts her weight, just enough that her ass brushes feather-light against his lap. He’s close enough that she can hear his breath catch, which sends a victorious little rush running through her. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Shiro reaches up and rests one hand on her bicep, squeezing gently. She casually turns the page in the journal she’s pretending to look at, not moving away in the slightest, silently inviting him to keep touching her more. 

Unfortunately, rather than move his hands to her waist or her hips, or brush her hair over her shoulder to press his lips to the curve of her neck, Shiro sighs quietly and takes a good step back, trailing his fingers down her arm for just a moment before those fall away too. Allura wants to pout, but honestly, if he makes a move on her here, it’s going to make it impossible for her to resist debauching the mail room. 

Shiro laughs behind her, and when she turns to smile at him, he’s running a hand through his hair, his eyes dark, ears flushed pink. “I swear this is the longest week in recorded history,” he laughs, teeth catching his lip. What a good look for him. 

Allura’s smile goes crooked as she abandons the pretense of reading the journal, instead stuffing it back in her mailbox and leaning enticingly into his space. She’s acutely aware of how she looks like this, glancing up at him through her eyelashes, her lips painted a pretty pink that would look even better smeared around the base of his dick. 

The effect she has on him is pretty obvious, bless him; he licks his lips again and sighs quietly, his eyes flicking between her face and her cleavage, his gaze following all the lines she’s presenting to him so easily. 

Emboldened by his obvious attention, Allura decides to push a little, and purrs, “Are you that eager to taste my,” she pauses for a beat, just enough that Shiro’s eyelids flutter, “Cooking?”

Shiro laughs at that, but the sound is more than a little breathless, which is way more attractive than it has any right to be. He drags both of his hands through his hair again, seemingly unconcerned for the way his bangs stand up a little, before mumbling, “God, I always knew you’d be a troublemaker.” 

“Oh?” Allura gives him a downright mean grin. “Is that something you’ve given much thought to?”

He smiles and quirks an eyebrow at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets as if trying to keep himself from touching her again. “What if it is?”

Allura breathes a pleased hum, looking him over slowly, not bothering to hide how much she likes what she sees. She can see his hands fisting in his pockets. Adorable. “Well, you’re not wrong,” she says, tilting her head thoughtfully as she meets his eyes again. “I’ve been told I’m quite the handful.”

Shiro laughs again, but this time, the sound is undeniably heated. His soft lips part as he holds her gaze, the tip of his tongue idly dragging over the point of his canine, before he finally gathers the voice to reply, “I’ve got pretty big hands.”

And boy, does he. Allura raises her eyebrows and laughs, “Ooh, how fortunate.” 

Before she can drag this out more, Allura makes a show of pulling her phone out and checking it, not bothering to hide her disappointment when she sees the time. Her afternoon lab isn’t going to teach itself, as much as she’d like it to. “I’ve got to run,” she sighs, cramming her phone back in her pocket. When she looks back up at him, he looks much more composed, offering her a warm, friendly smile. 

“Nice seeing you, as always,” he says easily, like they haven’t been one adventurous touch away from fucking each other senseless for the last few minutes. 

“And you.” Allura tilts her head thoughtfully, looking him over once more just because she can. Unable to resist teasing him the way he’d indirectly teased her this morning, she steps forward once more, pointedly brushing her chest against his as she sighs, “By the way, purple is a wonderful color on you.”

Shiro blinks, then glances down at himself, staring at the plain white button-down he’s wearing with equally plain black slacks. It takes him a second, but when it clicks, he turns an absolutely brilliant shade of red and clears his throat, biting his lip around a crooked smile. 

Before either of them can run with that train of thought, Allura turns and strides out of the room, keenly aware of how intently he’s watching her leave.

\--

The next day, neither of them really have time to stop and talk when they bump into each other in the hall, but Allura absolutely notices the fact that Shiro’s wearing a purple button-down and an adorable smile.

She can keep a level head when they’re teasing each other, but when Shiro does things like casually wearing a color she’d complimented him on in an entirely sexual fashion, she can’t help but feel a little faint. He’s too damn cute for his own good.

God, she wants to kiss him. 

Soon, she reminds herself. Soon enough, their patience will pay off.

\--

When Saturday finally rolls around, Allura prides herself on only freaking out a little bit. She cleans her already-tidy apartment at least twice, which is genuinely unnecessary and she knows it, but god, what if she’d missed something the first time?

(Shiro wouldn’t care, and she knows that too, but dammit, she’s nervous.)

It’s exactly seven o’clock when the buzzer next to her door rings. Leave it to Shiro to be eerily punctual. She lets him in after a brief, fuzzy exchange through the speaker, then does her best to not squirm too much while she waits for him to come upstairs. In the meantime, she checks on dinner in the oven, then inspects her makeup once more, just to make sure. 

When he knocks, she opens the door, already smiling. That smile widens, though, when she sees the shy grin he’s wearing, and the small bouquet of pretty yellow flowers he’s holding. 

“Aw, Shiro,” she laughs, stepping aside to let him in. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” he says, idly rubbing the back of his neck. “I just... thought it’d be nice.” His ears are steadily flushing darker pink, and Allura can’t help the way her heart jumps in her chest. He’s _so_ cute. 

She reaches over and gently takes the flowers from him. “They’re lovely, thank you.” Shiro perks up at that, then turns to remove his shoes, lining them up next to the few pairs she keeps by the door. 

As she moves into the kitchen to forage for something to put the flowers in, Shiro comes to lean against the doorway, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. She sets the bouquet in a simple glass vase and brushes past him to put it on her small table, and as she’s doing so, he hums, “I really like that dress.”

“Oh?” Allura glances down at her sundress, idly brushing a hand down the flowy yellow skirt. 

“Yeah. It’s always really nice out when you wear it.” Shiro pauses for a moment, blushing and shyly chewing on his lip. “And you look gorgeous in yellow.” 

The butterflies taking up permanent residence in her stomach do all kinds of gymnastics at that. She beams at him, earning herself a sweet smile in return, and says, “Thank you.” Then, unable to help herself, she chirps, “It has pockets!”

Shiro blinks widely, tilting his head and looking closer. She stuffs her hands in the pockets to demonstrate, and adorably, his face lights up at that, too. “That’s so cute,” he laughs, sliding his hands into his own pockets. 

Allura only preens a little at that, instead brushing her hair over her shoulder and gesturing toward the table. “Dinner’s about ready, I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving,” Shiro replies, smiling warmly as he sink into one of the chairs. “Is there anything I can help with?” 

She shakes her head, then turns to move back into the kitchen just as the timer goes off. 

Dinner is a relatively simple affair; they talk and laugh over the food she’d made, something easy involving salmon and herbs her father used to cook when she lived at home. Shiro compliments her cooking several times, seemingly blown away by Allura’s ability to sprinkle plant bits over a fish, and after the third time, she laughs at him, pushing his knee with hers under the table. 

“Shiro, it’s not exactly gourmet cooking. You act like you’ve never seen freshly cooked food before.”

Shiro just rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “I’m not really the best chef,” he admits, “So I don’t try that often.”

“You’re not still living off of cup noodles, are you?” Allura’s not exactly judging him. She was an undergrad once, after all. Once she’d graduated, though, she’d started actually trying to cook real food every now and again, and she likes to think she’s doing pretty okay.

“No, no,” Shiro laughs. “I just, uh. I order out a lot.”

“Well, at least you’re eating,” she says. Resting her chin on laced fingers, she quirks an eyebrow at him and teases, “Perhaps you should come over more often. Then maybe I won’t order out three times a week either.”

He grins at that, flushing just a little. Allura’s never been happier about her apartment’s good lighting. “Sounds like we’d both win.”

“Might save us some money, too.” She stands and picks up their empty plates, taking them into the kitchen to deal with later. 

Now that dinner’s over, and now that she’s alone for a moment, the nerves start to set in again. She hasn’t exactly forgotten about the plan for the other half of their date. How could she? She’s been aching for it, anticipating it for a week now, and now that it’s finally here, she can’t help but feel nervous.

She wants to be good to him, to reward him for his bravery, for being so open and honest with her, but even more than that, she wants to leave him boneless and satisfied, but still craving more.

Taking a deep breath, Allura leaves the kitchen again, but she runs right into Shiro’s broad chest just as she turns out of the doorway.

He makes a surprised sound, reaching up to rest his hands on her biceps to steady them both. “Sorry,” he murmurs, his quiet voice just breathy enough to have Allura shivering slightly. 

She could take a step back. She could smile and put polite space between them, but honestly, where would that get them? And besides, Shiro could just as easily take that same step back, but he isn’t, so why should she?

Shiro’s teeth catch his lip as he gazes down at her, his hands warm on her bare arms, thumbs idly rubbing along her dark skin. It’s such easy contact, the situation such a cliché, but god, it still makes Allura’s blood run hot. She blinks up at him, resting one hand on his narrow waist, encouraging him to stay this close, to keep touching her, to keep looking at her like that.

After a long moment spent nibbling the inside of her lip, Allura breathes, “Can I kiss you?”

Surprisingly, he blinks at that, then laughs softly. “I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Grinning coyly, Allura presses herself against his chest and leans up on her toes, nudging her nose against his soft cheek. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Shiro smiles back, one of his hands sliding up her arm, over her shoulder, coming to rest gently on the nape of her neck, his fingers just barely tangling in her soft hair. “It’s a ‘yes, please.’”

“How polite,” she purrs, leaning into his affectionate touch.

“You did say you wanted me to be good for you.” 

God, the way he sounds right now. Another thrill of heat sparks through her at that, but Allura’s been patient this long. She can be patient just a while longer. 

She leans up on her toes and lets him guide her into a slow, sweet kiss, humming contently against his soft lips. Shiro tilts into her just a little, fitting their lips together with a cute, huffed little sigh. Duly encouraged, she rests her hands on his back and parts her lips against his, gently sucking his lower lip between her teeth. 

To her delight, Shiro shivers at that, burying his fingers deeper in her hair and melting into her. His other arm slides around her waist, cradling her against his chest, so warm and strong she can’t help the pleased sound she makes. 

Shiro smiles against her, but when she leans up more and slips her tongue between his lips, slow and exploratory, he lets her in with a low, rumbly sound, one that sends another sharp curl of heat through her. With a quiet groan of her own, Allura tangles their tongues easily, absolutely enamored with how good he feels, how easily he lets her take control. 

After a minute, Shiro pulls away, and she does her best not to sulk. He’s still smiling warmly, licking his lips as if hoping to find some lingering hint of her kiss, but when he glances down at her lips, his eyes narrow in confusion.

Before she can ask, he blurts, “Are you wearing lipstick?”

She blinks widely at him. “Yes?”

He squints further, then reaches up to rub the back of one hand over his lips. He stares down at it, his expression terribly confused, before he looks at her again. “Is it—is it bulletproof?”

Allura just stares at him for a moment, watching him turn bright red and squirm, and before she can stop herself, she laughs. Thankfully, he just looks sheepish, grinning crookedly at her as he settles both of his hands on her waist and squeezes.

“Please, Shiro,” she snickers, affectionately ruffling his hair. “If I’m going through all the effort of putting on makeup on a Saturday, I’m going to make sure my hard work doesn’t end up all over someone else.” 

Somehow, Shiro looks just a tiny bit disappointed, like he’d been hoping to be left with imprints of her lips all over him. Her butterflies go nuts over that too, leaving her just a little dizzy with how goddamn adorable Shiro is. She smiles widely, dragging her thumb over his kiss-flushed lips, and silently promises herself that if this goes well for both of them, she’ll make a point of leaving bright red lipstick kisses all down his gorgeous abs next time.

With a warm hum, Allura leans up to kiss him some more, just because she can. His kisses are so sweet, so pliant, she can’t help that she’s already craving more of them. Besides, the way his breath shivers out against her, the way his hands hold her close, trembling when she licks into him is far too perfect to not indulge in.

After another few kisses, Allura pulls back again, breathing a heated sigh at how disheveled he looks already, flushed so pretty, eyes so dark. Before she can suggest moving elsewhere, somewhere more comfortable than standing outside her kitchen, Shiro clears his throat, then says, “I, uh. I have a confession.” She raises her eyebrows, tilting her head in question. 

Rather than answering right away, Shiro bites his lip and fidgets, then finds one of her hands and laces their fingers, guiding her into the living room so they can sit on the couch. She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, attentively turning toward him. 

With a deep breath, Shiro shyly glances at Allura under his eyelashes, then mumbles, “I know this is gonna sound weird, but, uh. I’ve never... actually been with a woman.”

Allura tries not to just gape at him, but she knows he can see her surprise. “Oh.” Shiro laughs at that, nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he drops his gaze to their tangled fingers, but before he can misunderstand, she asks, “But you want to?”

Shiro nods gratefully. “I’m bi, but I’ve only ever been involved with guys. Don’t ask me how.” He chews on his lip, glancing at her again. “The stream you saw, I was... in a mood, I guess.”

He looks like he wants to explain that, but before he can, Allura rests her free hand on his thigh and squeezes encouragingly. “I understand. Trust me.” He blinks widely at her, his lips parting in surprise, so she gives him a crooked smile and scoots closer. “Sometimes you see a pretty girl and think to yourself, ‘yes, please,’ right?” Shiro stares at her some more, but he nods, so she continues, “I know that feeling intimately. Don’t worry.”

“You... you too?”

“All the time,” she laughs. 

“Wow. Okay.” Shiro clears his throat, already looking more relaxed. “And here I had a whole spiel prepared.”

She nods understandingly, idly rubbing her thumb over his. “The big bisexuality talk? I’m familiar.” Shiro smiles at that, his soft expression undeniably fond. She can’t help but tease him, though, leaning into his space and humming, “Hopefully you’re still in a mood.”

Shiro licks his lips and nods vaguely. “Have been all week, thanks to you.”

That sends a rush of pride all through her. She smiles widely, squeezing his thigh again, and when he turns toward her and tugs her into another kiss, she melts into it happily. He’s still letting her lead, so she does so happily, shifting her hand to the back of his head so she can guide him closer, kiss him deeper. 

As they kiss, Allura can feel Shiro growing bolder, licking between her lips and sighing hot against her. It’s so sweet, she can’t help but want more. She wants to just climb into his lap, to pin him to her couch with her weight and feel him shake for her.

That’s not exactly what Shiro’s here for, though. At least, she doesn’t think it is.

Rather than indulge herself, Allura hums quietly, then tugs on his hair, earning herself a low, stuttering groan. That sound certainly isn’t helping her keep her cool, but she steels herself anyway, pulling back just enough to murmur, “What do you want, Shiro?”

Shiro exhales shakily, his free hand coming to brush gently over her cheek. “That’s a loaded question.” Allura snickers, but she sits back further, giving them both room to think, to breathe a little. He hums, his gaze flicking between her eyes and her lips again. “I believe I owe you a show, right?”

“Only if you want to,” she says firmly, arching a stern eyebrow at him. To her immense delight, her tone has him squirming subtly. 

His teeth catch his flushed lip for a moment before he whispers, “You have no idea how bad I want to.”

God. Allura’s so fucked.

She hums roughly, then fists her hand just a little harder in his hair. The feeling has Shiro’s eyes shuttering closed, leaning his head back into her touch. Thoroughly emboldened, she nudges her nose against his and breathes, “Show me.”

Shiro _shivers_ at that, his thighs parting on the couch, already looking so perfect for her. 

After taking a moment to collect himself, Shiro clears his throat and opens his eyes again. “I don’t really have much of a plan for tonight,” he mumbles. “On stream, I kinda just... start with a vague idea, and do what people pay me for.”

Allura tilts her head, combing her fingers through his hair fondly. “Would you like me to tell you what to do?” Shiro licks his lips, then nods, his pretty gaze dark and wanting. Impatient as she’s getting, and as much as she wants to see him on his knees for her, it’s even more important to her that she treat him right. “We should talk about limits, then.”

Shiro quirks an amused eyebrow at her. “How intense are you planning on getting?”

She shrugs mildly, still petting him soothingly. “Not very, but I need you to know that you can say no to me at any point, and I’ll listen.”

“Okay.” Shiro sucks on his lips for a moment, then leans into her hand again with a soft sigh. “How about we cross that bridge if we come to it?” Allura makes a face at that, and Shiro laughs for her, his eyes sliding closed again. “Just... don’t call me any rude names. Otherwise, I promise I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable, okay?”

That’ll have to do for now. She hums her agreement, then lets go of some of her restraint. She pulls his head back further, coaxing him into exposing his throat to her, and the way Shiro’s hips twitch up at that is subtle, but not subtle enough to escape her notice. Unable to resist any longer, she slides one of her thighs over his lap, kneeling over him with a low, pleased sigh. He gazes up at her through hooded eyes, his hands fisted on the couch beside him, like he’s waiting to be told what to do with them. 

Allura can’t deny how much this is getting to her. She knows she’s getting wet already, knows she’s making a mess of the pretty, lacy panties she’s wearing, but Shiro doesn’t have to know that just yet. 

She ducks down and catches his lips again, fucking her tongue between his lips and eagerly drinking in the sweet sound he makes. She can feel him shifting under her, trying to rub himself against some part of her, but she stays where she is for now, because if she starts grinding down against him, feeling him hard and aching against her heat, she’s going to lose it a lot sooner than she wants to.

When she pulls away for her own sanity and stands, Shiro breathes the most adorable whine, already reaching after her. God. She gives him a wide, crooked smile, then turns on her heel and strides over to the big, cushy armchair in the corner. There’s still a stack of labs she needs to grade on the arm, so she grabs the pile and tosses it haphazardly onto her desk, earning herself a cute laugh. She spares him one more amused smile, then settles into the chair, slowly crossing one leg over the other, letting her skirt slide just a little up her thigh.

Shiro’s gaze goes hungry again, just that easily. Allura breathes a pleased hum, leaning her chin on her knuckles. She’s going to make this _so_ fun for him.

Allura gestures at the floor before her, arching an expectant eyebrow, and the way Shiro stands up, looking like he’s trying to play it cool and failing utterly sends a happy little thrill sparking through her. He comes to stand in front of her, devastatingly handsome in his usual button-down and black slacks, then slides his hands into his pockets and tilts his hips forward, casually showing off the slight bulge he’s already got going.

“So,” she hums, letting herself look him up and down languidly, cementing this image in her head. “Is everything you do on stream a request?”

He purses his lips thoughtfully, tilting his head, keeping his eyes on hers. “A lot of it, yes.”

“You like being told what to do?”

Shiro licks his lips, and Allura really hopes she’s being subtle about the way she squeezes her thighs together, trying not to squirm at the low, simmering heat building between them. “Yes,” he finally replies, his voice low and aroused, sounding closer to the one she’d heard on his stream. 

She smiles for him, settling more comfortably in her chair. “I can be quite bossy, you know.” The way he looks at her, his lips twitching up into a crooked smile of his own, only serves to encourage her. He doesn’t respond beyond that, though, so she looks him over once more, then says, “Take off your shirt.” She resists the urge to tack on a ‘please,’ letting herself slip into a more demanding mood.

He doesn’t hesitate at her command, pulling his hands out of his pockets and moving to unbutton his shirt. He’s not trembling yet, but Allura knows she has plenty of time. 

If she gets her way, when she’s finally satisfied for the night, he’ll be nothing but jelly.

Once he’s pulled his shirttails out of his pants, Shiro shrugs his shirt off and carelessly throws it onto the couch, leaving his chest bare. She glances at the shirt, already deciding that she likes the way his clothes look strewn around her apartment, before flicking her gaze back to him and curling one finger toward him, urging him forward.

Shiro, bless his heart, is still trying not to look too eager for this, even as he comes to stand closer to her, his teeth catching his lip again. There’ll be time to fix that too. She tilts her head and looks him over, taking in how built he is in person. 

The pictures don’t really do him justice. In all his pictures, his abs are so defined, obviously flexing and showing off his strength, his beauty. He’s more relaxed now, his stomach a little softer, and honestly, that turns her on more than his perfectly sculpted post-gym selfies. His dark nipples are already hardening, despite how warm her apartment is, and the neat trail of black hair leading down to his belt is even more mouth-watering in person.

She sighs contently, then looks up at him again. “The pants can go too.”

The way he grins at that makes her heart flutter again. He’s so damn _pretty,_ it’s unfair. Every part of him is testing her restraint. He reaches down and undoes his belt, not bothering to pull it out of the loops before moving to unfasten them. 

He’s moving slowly, not exactly a striptease but certainly slow enough to get under her skin. She lets him take his time, though; even if she’s the one bossing him around, Shiro knows damn well how to show himself off, how to keep someone’s attention on him. And besides, he did come here to put on a show for her. 

As his pants fall to the floor, he bends down and picks them up, tossing them over by his shirt so they’ll be out of his way. That leaves him in nothing but a pair of wonderfully tight black boxer briefs, the material clingy enough that she can easily see the outline of his half-hard cock. She hums at the sight, chewing on the inside of her lip. Thanks to his Tumblr, she knows already what his cock looks like, how much bigger it’ll get by the time he’s hard, so rather than tell him to take his underwear off too, she tilts her head and smiles, then says, “On your knees.”

Shiro exhales shakily at that, but he goes right to his knees for her, his face flushed a pretty pink. As she shifts her knees aside so she can see all of him, she lets her fingers catch in her skirt just enough that it hikes the fabric up a little further. She watches his eyes fall to her thighs again, tempted to show him more but deciding against it for now.

“Put your hand on yourself,” she purrs, idly drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. Knowing Shiro, she half expects him to crack a grin and touch his shoulder or something, just to tease her into being more specific. Apparently, though, the urge to behave for her is stronger than the urge to throw his terrible (and maybe a little adorable) dad jokes at her, because he smooths his palm over his cock through his underwear without complaint, his breath hitching at his own touch.

She watches him for a moment, his fingers wrapping around himself as best he can through the tight fabric, coaxing himself to full hardness. He looks so gorgeous straining against his boxers, but she knew that already. Still, the real thing more than lives up, especially since she can see the way his breath picks up, the way he licks his lips as he watches her.

“Aren’t you well-behaved,” she sighs, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him for herself. 

“Sometimes,” he replies easily. “Given the right incentive.”

“Oh?” She gives him a wide, crooked smile, then leans her chin in her palm again, still unabashedly watching him touch himself. “And what incentive might that be?” He doesn’t respond right away, instead dragging the pad of his thumb over the head of his arousal, and she can’t help but wonder if he’s dripping yet. “What is it you want, Shiro? How should I reward you?”

He shivers again, his eyelids fluttering, but he maintains eye contact. “I’d love to touch you,” he whispers, not bothering to be subtle about the way he squeezes himself. “Any way you’ll let me.”

“That’s not terribly specific,” she hums, sticking her lip out playfully. His eyes sparkle with amusement, his expression still flushed but undeniably fond. “Good thing for you I know what I want.”

“Good thing,” he repeats vacantly, glancing at her bare knees for a long moment. “Are you keeping that dress on?”

“I thought you liked this dress,” she snickers. 

“I do.” Shiro licks his lips and sighs, meeting her eyes again. “Just curious.”

“Curious, hmm?” He nods, so she smiles crookedly and tilts her head. “Curious about the dress, or what I’m wearing underneath?”

He quirks a very interested eyebrow at that, already flushing darker. “Well, if you put it that way...”

As tempting as it sounds to stand up and unzip her dress, to show him exactly how dressed up she is for him, it’s still too early for that. Allura still wants to see more of him all sweaty and eager for her, so rather than oblige him, she teases, “Aren’t you supposed to be the one putting on the show?”

His eyes widen at that for a moment, his hand squeezing himself harder as his teeth catch his lip. He nods, then swallows heavily before murmuring, “Yes, Miss.”

Allura does her best not to let on how much those words affect her. She can already feel herself soaking through her panties, which is apparently just going to be a chronic condition around Shiro now. She doesn’t want him to think he overstepped, though, so she breathes a pleased hum, then slowly uncrosses and recrosses her legs, only giving him a brief glimpse of the pale yellow lace between her thighs. 

Based on the way Shiro’s eyes go dark again, his breath hitching in his chest, she guesses he likes what little he saw.

“How about,” she purrs, “I cut you a deal.” Shiro blinks back up at her, thick eyebrows raised in interest. “Let me see how hard you are, and I’ll show you what’s under my skirt.”

“Y-yeah, yes,” he wheezes, stammering in his eagerness. Perfect boy. He licks his lips and keeps his eyes on hers as he drags his free hand down his stomach, teasing them both before hooking his thumb in the waist of his underwear and tugging it down just enough to show off the thick base of his cock. 

He pulls his other hand off himself with one more squeeze, then slips it under the hem of his underwear, wrapping his fingers around himself under the tight fabric. Encouraged by her undeniably rapt attention, Shiro spreads his knees and sits back on his heels, giving himself a long, slow stroke. He’s so lovely like this, she can’t bring herself to complain about his pace in the least. He certainly knows how to put on a show, that’s for damn sure.

Allura sighs softly and squeezes her thighs together again, hoping for friction, but the slick mess she’s made of her panties makes that pretty difficult to manage subtly. 

Finally, after another languid stroke, Shiro pulls himself out of his boxers, letting go of his heavy cock so he can show off exactly how hard he is, as requested. He’s flushed already, his soft foreskin hooding the slick head, arching away from his hips over the hem of his underwear. He’s so _gorgeous,_ his breath picking up as he spreads his thighs just a little wider.

“Look at you,” she hums, not bothering to hide her interest. He deserves to know how much she likes what she sees, after all. “Your pictures don’t do any part of you justice.”

Surprisingly, Shiro flushes dark at that and sucks on his lips, his cock twitching minutely. Although she had already guessed that he’s into being praised, seeing the effect it has on him in person is, as with everything else, far more satisfying than it should be.

She sighs again, shifting in her seat, watching his free hand idly rub his lower stomach, fingers perfectly framing the thick base of his arousal. “Touch yourself again, I want to see you this time.”

Shiro nods, then eagerly wraps his hand around himself, his hips just barely stuttering into his own touch. He gives himself the same long, languid strokes he had before, but this time she can see the way his cock twitches, the way his foreskin slips over the soft, wet head before he pulls it down again. Like this, she can watch how he squeezes more firmly around the head, the subtle, indulgent way he twists his hand with every stroke, memorizing how he likes to be touched.

“Keep doing that,” Allura whispers, allowing herself to sound as affected as she is. Never one to go back on her word, she uncrosses her legs again, eating up the way his dark eyes drop to her skirt, watching intently, like he’s unwilling to miss anything she has to offer him.

As she shifts her knees apart, she drops one hand to push her skirt between her thighs coyly, smirking at the way Shiro bites his flushed lip in anticipation. She leans back into her chair and wiggles her hips toward the edge of the seat, just to make sure he gets the right idea, before spreading her thighs wider, then slowly pulling her skirt up.

What Shiro sees has him humming raggedly, his eyes fluttering closed as he drops his hand to squeeze the base of his flushed arousal, like he’s in danger of losing control.

Allura doesn’t have to look down to know what kind of view she’s giving him. She can _feel_ how wet she is, her slick soaking her lacy panties, smearing down her smooth inner thighs. Her underwear is a softer yellow than her dress, but the contrast of the pastel against her dark skin is no less phenomenal. 

Even if she wanted to, there’s no use pretending Shiro isn’t getting under her skin. He’s more than earned a reward, anyway, and if the hitch to his heavy breath is any indication, he’s very much enjoying himself.

He doesn’t take long to recover. With a deep breath, he opens his eyes again and looks up at her through his eyelashes, his heady gaze wandering between her crooked smile and her panties. His cock twitches excitedly in his hand, clear, shiny precome beading at the head, even prettier than she’d imagined, and significantly more so than his webcam had let on.

Allura tilts her head, her free hand idly twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. “Does that satisfy your curiosity?”

Shiro huffs a laugh at that, his voice gone low and raspy. “Just made it a lot worse, actually, but I’m not complaining.”

Still so mouthy. There’s time yet, though, so she lets it slide for the moment. Instead, she spreads her thighs a little wider, making more than enough room for him to kneel between them, earning herself a quiet, rumbling groan. 

“Tell me what you want, Shiro,” she asks again, not bothering to correct the breathlessness to her words. 

He flicks his eyes up to hers again, his lips parted around his own quickening breath, his hand still wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. He swallows, gathering himself for a moment, before he whispers, “Can I put my mouth on you?”

God, she’d been hoping for exactly that. What a good boy. Just to tease him, though, she taps her chin and hums thoughtfully, earning herself a pretty, crooked grin. “Well, you have been an awfully good boy,” she says, and at those words, Shiro huffs a quiet, affected noise, another thick drop of precome slowly dripping toward the floor. Perfect. Unable to turn him down, she crooks her finger toward him again, and this time he doesn’t bother to be graceful about the way he scrambles closer.

As he leans in, staring intently at the soaked lace covering her, he pulls his hand away from his cock and slides it up her thigh. She reaches down and grabs his fingers, though, clicking her tongue sternly. “You did say your _mouth,_ did you not?” He blinks at her, nodding vaguely, so she gives him a wide, playful smile and pushes his hand away. “Then keep your hands to yourself.”

Shiro hums raggedly, but does as he’s told, shuffling closer and pulling his hand away from her warm skin. He glances at her panties, then raises an eyebrow at her, so to answer his unspoken question, she hums, “You don’t need to move those.”

The way he groans at that is so, so wonderful, and she can already tell she’s playing her cards right. Somehow, she figured he’d like this, like being teased and rewarded at the same time. She shifts closer, offering herself up to him, and with a deep, steadying breath, Shiro leans in and presses his lips against her.

Allura sighs softly, bunching up her skirt more so she can see his face clearly. His brows are furrowed, but the hot sound he muffles against silky lace keeps her from being too worried. She lets herself get comfortable while he drags slow, gentle kisses all up and down through the fabric, learning the shape of her as best he can with what she’s giving him. 

When he shuffles closer, as close as he can get, he spares her a dark, hazy glance, and the way he looks like this, hopelessly aroused, his face buried in her panties, sends a hot thrill all through her. She knows she’s getting wetter, knows he can probably feel that, _taste_ that, but that only turns her on more. Hoping to reward him further, she reaches down and drags her hand through his soft, dark hair, then winds his bangs around her fingers, pulling gently the way she’s imagined more than a few times now.

Shiro moans roughly and closes his eyes, shamelessly nuzzling into her. She twitches when his nose rubs right against her clit through the lace, subtly rocking into the feeling. He certainly notices that, because he furrows his brow in concentration and presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss there, earning himself a soft moan.

Quiet as it is, hearing Allura’s voice just seems to spur Shiro on. He kisses her again, his lips sliding in her slick, before dragging the flat of his tongue over her so slowly, so hot it has her arching into the feeling, her lips parted around a short gasp. 

“You’re doing so well for me,” she whispers, petting him affectionately when he lets out this sweet, muffled little whine. She keeps her grip on his bangs, though, just to urge him on with gentle tugs. Each one has him huffing into her, his eagerness obvious in the way he keeps licking over her, his movements growing sloppy, almost urgent. She could guide him, could use her grip to push his lips wherever she wants them, but she lets him explore for now, because feeling him work so hard to learn what feels good for her is downright adorable.

Shiro brushes another wet kiss to the soaked fabric over her clit, this one more insistent that before, his tongue searching for the swollen nub under her panties. He sucks slightly, flicking the tip of his tongue there, so she rocks into the feeling and sighs, “Yes, right there...”

The moan he lets out is almost victorious, but before she can feel another rush of affection for him, he buries his face into her and focuses his attention, and that’s about when she confirms her theory that Shiro is _fantastic_ with his tongue.

Even through the lace, she can feel him licking little circles around her clit, the tip of his tongue rubbing insistently against it. She must be wet enough now, hard enough that he can feel her through her panties, because his aim is impeccable. His mouth already has her aching for more, rocking up lazily into his touch. He switches things up, going back to long, languid licks all up her slit with the flat of his tongue, his breath hot and heavy enough to sends chills all through her.

“You’re so good at this, Shiro,” Allura gasps, pulling his hair encouragingly and arching into him. She notices his arms sliding under her thighs, but his hands come to grip the sides of the seat cushion tightly, like he’s desperate for something to hold onto, to anchor him. Still obeying her, then. God.

Her impatience swells then, unable to resist the temptation of feeling his tongue against her bare skin. She uses her grip to tug his head back firmly, taking in the way his eyes roll back as his lips part on a rough moan. “So perfect like this,” she breathes, both because it’s true and because she wants him to know he’s still doing well. He blinks up at her after a moment, his eyes hazy, looking perfect with her slick smeared all over his flushed lips, down his chin.

She reaches down with her free hand, making sure he’s watching as she grips the lace of her panties, bunching it up and pulling so the lace slides between her soaked lips, dragging over her swollen clit. He shivers out a groan at that, watching intently as she rocks into the sensation, but when she adjusts her grip and pulls her panties to the side, letting him see all of her, his eyes all but glaze over.

Shiro’s so _easy_ like this, and it’s sorely testing her self-control. 

Without waiting to be told, Shiro buries his face in her again, breathing another trembling, muffled noise. His grip on the cushion tightens as he gets back to work, giving her more of those long, broad licks, his tongue firm against her, even with how much she’s dripping. 

He’s getting braver, though, now that he has access to more of her. He pulls his hands away from the cushions and gently rests them on her hips, slipping his palms up her dress so he can feel her more, hold onto her better. She could admonish him again, but he’s more than earned this, so she just hums, then shifts her thighs to rest on his broad shoulders. 

After a few of those searching licks, he goes back to exploring her clit, and without her panties between them, she can feel exactly how eager he is to taste her. He laves the tip of his tongue over her again, and this time, the feeling has her bucking up into him and gasping. With a low groan, Shiro squeezes his eyes closed again and holds her hips down, keeping her still so he can work. She tugs on his hair, but doesn’t stop him.

Shiro pulls away, unfortunately, but before she can ask if he’s okay, he’s licking his lips and blinking up at her, making sure he has her attention before looping one of his arms around her thigh, resting his warm hand low on her stomach. She quirks an eyebrow at him, but now she’s curious. Shiro hums contently, then slips his hand down and uses his fingers to gently spread her open as best he can with the angle. 

When he leans back in, he sucks her clit between his lips and breathes a low, rumbling moan, letting her rock up into his mouth with a gasp. He flickers his tongue over her, quick, messy laps with the tip of his tongue that have her biting her knuckles to muffle her own pleasured sounds. 

He spares her a few more hot, wet kisses, then drags his lips further down, and when he shyly drags his tongue through her soaked folds, Allura can’t help the way she shakes for him, lifting her hips encouragingly. 

Shiro moans raggedly, kissing her again while he gathers himself, before he repeats the motion, his touch slow and exploratory, but still perfect enough to have Allura gasping. Eager to please, Shiro nuzzles closer and slips his tongue inside of her, curiously licking into her wet heat. Allura lets her head fall back against the chair as she rocks into the feeling, humming, “Just like that, yes, Shiro...”

Despite her words urging him on, Shiro pulls back again, licking her sticky precome off of his lips. She resists the urge to pout, choosing instead to give him a stern look, which she’s sure is spoiled by how terribly needy she must look.

“Can I please use my fingers, Miss?”

Like she could ever deny him anything when he sounds that perfect.

“If you must,” she huffs, hoping to cover for how affected she is. His fingers are long and thick, just a little rough where they’re gripping her hip, where they’re still spreading her open, and not for the first time, she finds herself craving them. 

She must be pretty transparent, though, because Shiro gives her this gorgeous, teasing smirk. Just to save face, she tugs on his hair, happy to watch his eyes roll closed again.

Without hesitation, Shiro leans into her again, fucking his tongue into her with a rumbling moan, which leaves Allura gnawing on her knuckle again. He curls his tongue wickedly, happily exploring her soaked heat for a moment longer before dragging his tongue out and up, sloppily laving it over her clit and smearing their shared mess into the neat, well-kept curls above. The feeling has her shivering and arching excitedly, her thighs tensing on either side of him. 

As he wraps his lips around her clit again, lavishing attention on it with his tongue, he slips his free hand between them and drags the tips of his fingers through her folds, gently feeling out her sensitive entrance. 

She tightens at the sensation, bucking into his mouth with a stuttering moan. Shiro echoes the sound, his eyes sliding shut again, and when he presses more firmly, then slides one finger into her, they both whine. She’s drenched, so there’s no resistance, nothing to keep him from burying his finger in her to the knuckle, her slick dripping around him. Without pulling away, Shiro gasps, “You’re so _wet,_ god,” his voice almost reverent even around a mouthful of her.

Allura gives him a shaky hum, her fingers restlessly combing through his hair. “That’s what you do to me,” she whispers, entirely unashamed of it. He moans for her, then goes back to suckling on her clit, doing his best to please her even though she’s so wet, his lips keep slipping. 

When he starts moving his finger, he does so gently, slowly, but how easily he slides in her seems to surprise him, based on the way his breath catches, then picks up again. He’s all but panting into her as he licks firm little circles into her clit, sucking and flicking the tip of his tongue up from the bottom, seemingly fueled by the way her hips twitch with every pass, the way she bites down pleased little whines. 

She’s more than ready for more when he teases another finger against her. To demonstrate, she rocks her hips down, and when that finger slides in just as easily, she squeezes tight around them and moans his name for him.

“God,” he gasps, nuzzling into her. “You taste so—s-so good.” Allura hums roughly, arching up into his attention. He thrusts his fingers into her faster, burying them deep each time, feeling around with the pads of his fingers until she huffs and trembles. With another ragged moan, he rubs harder, curling his fingers firmly and rubbing just behind her pubic bone, and Allura can’t help the way she spreads her thighs and whimpers.

“Right there,” she breathes, her thighs shaking badly. “Keep moving your fingers, Shiro, you’re doing so well.”

Throwing himself into her, Shiro moans and sucks on her clit, unconcerned for the sloppy, wet sounds his lips and his fingers make. She knows she has to be _dripping,_ leaving a mess on his hand, his face, probably her skirt, but every time he crooks his fingers like that, she cares less and less.

Allura lets her head fall back, her hand moving to press against the back of his head, holding him close as he drags his tongue over her again, then slips it into her between his fingers with a filthy whine. Incredible.

“Keep going, perfect boy,” she gasps, barely hearing herself over the insistent thrum of her building orgasm. “Make me come like this, and I’ll give you another reward.”

Shiro breathes another shaky sound, still fucking his tongue into her beside his fingers. He gives up on that and laves his tongue over her again, then goes back to her clit, and when he thrusts his fingers faster, working his tongue against her harder, his enthusiasm is so obvious, so adorable that Allura can’t help but give him what he wants.

Her orgasm swells up inside her, her muscles tensing as her hips arch and rock, riding down onto his fingers as much as she can. He’s moaning for her, the sound encouraging, almost pleading, wordlessly begging for her to come around his fingers. She looks down at him, panting hard, letting him see what he’s doing to her. He just works that much harder, crooking his fingers quickly and stroking inside of her, then spreading them, his rough knuckles a stark contrast to his soft, insistent tongue.

When she comes for him, she bucks her hips and _quakes,_ twitching and whining, trying her best not to squeeze her thighs around his head. She can barely think, barely breathe around how perfect he is like this, around how much he wants to make her come, how badly he wants her. 

Allura’s ears ring as she squirms through her orgasm, urged higher by his fingers, by his eager tongue, letting him draw out her pleasure until it’s almost unbearable, until every touch lights crackling sparks behind her eyelids.

When she’s ready to come down, she gasps his name, then gently pulls him away by his hair. He moans despondently, his eyes fluttering open to gaze up at her. He looks almost brainless, so lost in the pleasure of having his mouth on her, Allura almost gives in to the temptation to stuff him back between her thighs and have him go again. The sticky strand of her come shining between his flushed lip and her soaked folds certainly doesn’t help.

She centers herself, though, and once her ears have stopped ringing, she gives him a breathless smile and sighs, “Good boy.”

Shiro _whimpers_ at that, the sound so perfect in person, so needy it has another thrum of desire pulsing through her. He lets her push his head away, though, pulling his hands back down to his thighs. As she sits up, she glances between them, then groans at the mess he’s making of himself, his precome dripping from his flushed arousal like a damn faucet.

“And you said I was wet,” she hums, earning herself another little noise from him. He glances down, though, and seemingly without thinking about it, wraps his shaky, still-wet hand around his cock and squeezes, which just won’t do.

Allura huffs indignantly, setting her foot on his wrist and pushing sternly. “Who told you to touch yourself?” He blinks at her, then pulls his hand away obediently, so she smiles widely and reaches out to touch him again. “That’s it, yes. So good for me. You must be aching, aren’t you?” Shiro nods dazedly, resting his trembling hands on her thighs.

Well, with the orgasm he gave her, he most certainly deserves something in return. 

She hums affectionately, caressing his smooth cheek, which has his eyelids fluttering again. “You’re doing so well, Shiro,” she purrs, “You make me feel so good.” Pausing for a moment, Allura strokes her thumb over Shiro’s high cheekbone before whispering, “Look at me, lovely.”

It takes him a moment, but he does, his eyes dark and hazy. She’s never seen this look on Shiro’s face, but something about it fills her with the urge to wrap herself around him protectively, to pet his hair and hold him close and tell him just how perfect he is. That he feels this safe, this loved around her, that he trusts her enough to let go this much overwhelms her with adoration. For now, she leans down and kisses him tenderly, curling her tongue between his lips and sighing at how much of her she can taste on him.

She sits up, making sure to keep one gentle hand on him as she reaches down to fix her thoroughly debauched panties. God, she’s a disaster, soaked through and still dripping. 

The thought gives her pause. Before she can overthink it, she draws two of her fingers through her own drenched folds, shivering slightly at the feeling. He’s watching intently, his gaze still fuzzy, and when she pulls her fingers away, he moans quietly at the sight of her come shining wetly between them.

Allura shifts closer, then coaxes Shiro into looking up at her again before she drags the wet pads of her fingers over his flushed lips.

The effect it has on Shiro is incredible. His eyes roll closed as he lets out a stuttering moan, opening his mouth and eagerly taking her slick fingers between his lips, sucking her come off of them. She murmurs sweet praise for him, slipping her fingers deeper, and the way he curls his tongue around them has heat sparking all through her.

At some point, she’s gonna have to pull out her strap-on and have him blow her, because she’s willing to bet he looks positively breathtaking with a cock stuffed between his pretty lips.

“Shiro, darling,” she sighs, her free hand scratching gently behind one of his ears. He hums brainlessly, still working his tongue between her fingers, so she smiles for him, then pulls them out, much to his displeasure. “Are you still with me?” she asks, tilting his face up toward hers again.

“Yes, Miss,” he breathes, looking up at her. She waits for his eyes to focus a little before humming contently and ducking to kiss him again, nibbling at his talented lips. 

“I promised you another reward,” she says, nuzzling him affectionately between kisses. “If you want, I’ll let you come before we continue.”

Shiro blinks slowly, and when he speaks, his voice is soft and dreamy, and adorably hopeful. “You aren’t done with me?”

“No, sweet, perfect boy,” she promises soothingly, running her hands through his hair, down his neck. “Far from it. How could I be? You’re so good to me, so talented, I just want to keep you all to myself and show you how much I appreciate you.” Shiro hums and lets his eyes slide closed again, so she brushes his damp bangs back and presses her lips against his forehead, unconcerned for the sweat she finds there. 

“I’d love to take you to my bed,” she continues. “Spread you out in my sheets and make you feel good too, let you see what else I’m wearing under this dress.” Shiro breathes an interested hum at that, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Yes, please.”

Allura smiles widely, tugging him into another sweet kiss. “Would you like to come first, darling? You’re so hard, it must be uncomfortable.”

He swallows heavily, then mumbles, “A-a little.” Gorgeous, gorgeous boy.

With another soothing sound, Allura nibbles gently on his lip before breathing, “You’ve been so wonderful for me. I’ll let you choose between my hand and my mouth. Whichever you want.”

Shiro makes a low, rumbling sound at that, his brows knitting slightly. She can see his cock twitching between them, still dripping messily onto one of his thighs, pulling a sympathetic sound from her. He definitely needs to come before they go any further.

“Y-your mouth,” he whispers finally, blinking up at her again. “Please.”

“Of course, lovely,” Allura soothes, reaching down to finish fixing her panties. “Here, can you stand up?”

He clears his throat, shaking his head slightly before murmuring in agreement. She stands in front of him, reaching for his hands to help him up. To his credit, he stands surprisingly steadily, but not without leaning heavily into Allura’s embrace. 

Before she can turn them around, Shiro wraps his arms around her waist and ducks to bury his face in her neck, holding her close so he can press a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her pulse. She hums obligingly, closing her eyes and tilting her head aside, absently reaching back to sweep her hair over her other shoulder to keep it out of his way. 

“You smell so nice,” he mumbles against her, his hands running slowly up and down her spine, idly playing with the zipper to her dress, but not pulling it down. She chuckles warmly, running her nails over the back of his head. 

“Thank you.” He hums again, then goes back to kissing her throat, so she takes the opportunity to get ready.

She pulls a hair tie off her wrist and stuffs her hair up into a high ponytail, just to keep it out of her way, to keep it from blocking his view of her while she works. She knows it has to be disastrously curly now, what with how much she’d been squirming in her chair, but that’s an issue for another time. 

Once she’s done, she rests her hands on his strong biceps, unable to swallow down the impressed, aroused sound she makes at how beefy they are. He hears it, because of course he does, but all he does is breathe a quiet little laugh against her dark skin.

“Alright, you,” she scolds playfully, turning to nip at his ear. “Sit down.”

He huffs against her, sucking idly at her collarbone for a moment longer before he peels himself away and collapses into her chair, not letting his hands leave her waist. Allura knows he must be craving her contact still, so she goes to her knees slowly so as not to shake him off, letting his hands find their own way to her shoulders.

As she’s shuffling forward, already licking her lips at the sight of him, he squeezes one of her shoulders, then wheezes, “Um.” She blinks up at him, dragging her hands up his strong thighs, but before she can ask if he’s okay, he bites his lip sheepishly, then mumbles, “I’m—I’m not going to last long.”

Adorable. She smiles fondly, reaching up to drag her thumb over his lower lip. “That’s fine, lovely. You’ve already lasted this long for me, I’m very pleased with you.”

Shiro hums roughly, flushing again at her praise. She boops his nose gently, earning herself another soft laugh, but when she wraps her free hand around his aching cock, that sound turns into a breathless, beautiful moan. 

She absolutely means what she said. This part isn’t at all about his stamina, or proving anything to her. This is just to reward him for how perfectly he’d pleasured her, and to give him a little bit of respite before she continues having her way with him. With that in mind, she licks her lips and strokes him languidly, then leans in and wraps her lips around the head of his cock.

The sound he makes, god. He buries one shaky hand in her ponytail, just to give himself something to hold onto, then leans back in the chair so he can watch her move. 

He’s already soaking wet, the taste thick and clean on her tongue, just as perfect as the rest of him. She hums contently, earning herself a choked whimper, then wraps her hand around the base to hold him steady. 

As she bobs her head over him, taking him deep and hollowing her cheeks around him, she feels his trembling hands combing through her hair, stroking her cheek, so she adjusts herself enough that she can blink up at him as she moves. He’s still flushed bright red, his eyes hazy, lips parted around his uneven breath, so damn pretty she can’t help but moan around him. 

Shiro arches into the feeling, and she lets him, doing her best not to choke. His cock is impressive, after all, and while she’s no slouch at this, he’s a lot to handle. He’s hot and heavy, twitching eagerly, already leaving a subtle ache in her jaw. 

Humming warmly, Allura presses his hips back into the chair and starts moving again, rubbing the base in time with her lips. It’s gonna take some practice for her to take all of him, but if he’ll have her, she’d love to put in all the practice he can handle, especially with the way he moans her name when she sucks him deep and swallows around him. 

True to his word, he doesn’t last long. He’s fucking gorgeous, though, squirming in her chair and arching into her steady rhythm, his breath coming faster as she sucks harder, works her tongue against him more firmly. When he gasps her name again, his thighs quaking on either side of her, he tugs urgently on her ponytail, but she just hums, then takes him as deep as she can, swallowing hard just to bully him a little.

The broken little sound he makes when he comes goes straight between her thighs. 

He _melts_ for her, weakly rocking into her mouth and clinging to her as best he can, lips parted around breathless little whines. She pulls up enough to make it easier for her to swallow, stroking him evenly and watching through her eyelashes. 

Once he’s peaked out, Shiro shivers out another sweet moan of her name, his hands shaking. She decides to have mercy on him just this once, but only because she doesn’t want to knock him out quite yet. Still, she hollows her cheeks and sucks as she slowly pulls off of him, cleaning him with her tongue and earning herself a few hitched whimpers. 

The sight of him has her humming, entirely satisfied for the moment. She offers him a wide grin, gently tucking him back into his boxers, and after a long, shuddering breath, Shiro reaches down and rubs his thumb just under her lower lip, then chuckles.

She arches her eyebrow in question, folding her arms over his hips. He just laughs again, then swallows heavily before murmuring, “It’s seriously bulletproof.”

Allura rolls her eyes, but she laughs anyway, once more bowled over by affection. “I’m sure you’ll appreciate that later, when you’re trying to wash it off of your dick.”

Shiro snickers at that, looking so boneless and sated that Allura can’t help but stand just so she can lean into his space and catch his lips again. He sighs happily, one hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck, but before she can fall too far into him, she reels herself in and asks, “Would you like to move to the bed?”

He blinks up at her and nods, still idly dragging the pad of his thumb along the side of her neck, so Allura gives him a warm smile and stands again. She holds her hand out to him, and once he’s got his sea legs under him, she turns and leads him into her bedroom. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” she says, squeezing his hand gently. As he’s climbing into her absurdly large bed, she reaches up and unties her hair, swinging it over her shoulder so she can run her fingers through it in an attempt to get it under control. She smiles at the way he looks lying back in her sheets, leaning up on his elbows so he can watch her move around the room, still just a little starry-eyed. 

Already missing his contact, Allura comes to stand beside the bed, then turns and lifts her hair again. “Unzip me?”

Behind her, she can hear Shiro eagerly shuffling closer. His hands are gentle, though, his broad palms sliding up her waist, up her shoulders before coming to play with her zipper again. She could easily do this herself, but honestly, why would she when Shiro’s so happy to help?

As he pulls her zipper down, he takes the liberty of pressing his soft lips to her dark skin as he reveals it, and Allura’s honestly too charmed to do anything but wiggle happily. She can feel the little laugh he huffs against her skin, which just makes her butterflies that much more excited. The zipper doesn’t go down that far, so she’s unzipped sooner than she’d like, but there’s still time to feel that gorgeous mouth on her more. 

She turns around, smiling widely at him as she shrugs the straps of her dress off and lets the fabric fall to the floor. He bites his lips and hums as he takes her in, shifting his legs off the edge of the bed so he can tug her between his knees, his hands so warm on her bare skin.

“These are so cute,” he murmurs, unabashedly staring at her pastel yellow bra, a matching set with her panties. She preens at his compliment, lazily sliding her arms over his shoulders. He gives her a crooked smile, then slips his hands around to the small of her back, pulling her closer and cheerfully burying his face in her breasts. God, he’s so cute. 

Allura giggles for him, affectionately mussing his hair, but he just pulls her closer and hums. He’s apparently recovered somewhat, and feeling rather cheeky, because his hands slide from her hips to her ass, squeezing firmly and making a rumbly, pleased sound. 

“Alright, you,” she laughs. “How are you doing so far?” Shiro’s answer is muffled by her ample cleavage, but it sounds vaguely like ‘awesome.’ She snickers again, then steps back just enough that she can guide him into looking up at her. “Would you like to continue? I don’t want to overwhelm you too much.”

“I’m fine,” he says, giving her a lazy, reassuring smile. “If you want to keep going, I do too.”

She hums, presses his bangs back against his head and watching the way his eyes flutter closed contently. If he had a tail, she bets it’d be wagging, and that just endears him to her more. “What would you like?”

“I want you to decide,” he replies easily, blinking up at her again. She raises her eyebrows at that, at the amount of trust he’s putting in her, at which he just sighs and pulls her close again, nuzzling under her jaw. “Like I said before, I trust you. And, uh.” He pauses to clear his throat, adorably shy. “I... kinda get off on being bossed around. So.”

Allura purses her lips at that, but he seems pretty damn certain. Besides, she has a pretty good idea already of what he likes, so... 

“I have a few ideas,” she says, tilting her head aside for his kisses, which earns her a pleased hum. “I have a plug I think you’d enjoy, would you like to try it?” Shiro groans against her pulse, wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist before nodding. 

“Yes, please,” he mumbles, his voice already dipping low and intimate again.

She purrs for him, tugging on his hair to catch his eyes again. She doubts she’ll ever get over how _pretty_ Shiro is, especially like this, with his eyes all dark and wanting, his lips flushed from kissing, from biting, his hair mussed from her pulling on it. He’s always been admirably attractive, but now? Now he’s downright irresistible, and Allura’s never felt so lucky, or so turned on.

Emboldened by his obvious desire, Allura ducks to catch his lips again, giving him a brief, bitey kiss, just to sate her desire to show him affection. She’s warm all over again, has been since she put her mouth on him in the living room, and she knows he probably needs a little time to recuperate, but dammit, that doesn’t mean she can’t play with him in the meantime.

“I think I know something else you might like,” she whispers against him, letting herself sound exactly as needy as she feels, which has him shivering. He hums curiously, so she grins, then reaches back to pull one of his hands off her ass. She guides his hand down her flat stomach, then into her wrecked panties, pressing herself against his fingers and letting him feel exactly how much she’s enjoying herself. 

Shiro groans raggedly at that, leaning back to stare dazedly between them. It seems he’s still feeling bold, because he licks his lips and pulls her closer, then slides his hand further down, until he can dip the tips of two fingers into her. 

She sighs warmly, caressing his wrist and shifting her thighs apart slightly to encourage him. As he presses his fingers into her, he stares up at her, his expression dazed and adoring. She squeezes around him, huffing softly at how thick, how warm his fingers are inside her, before she sighs, “Would you like to find out how that feels around your pretty cock?”

To her immense pleasure, Shiro’s eyes flicker shut again at that, his teeth catching his lip. He nods quickly, though, curling his fingers firmly and coaxing a soft, pleased sound out of her. 

“I don’t know if you brought condoms, but I have some,” she says, leaning over to her nightstand and pulling a strip of little foil packets out of the drawer. He nods vaguely, glancing over at them and humming. While she’s there, she digs around until she finds a small bottle of lube, setting it next to the condoms to keep it close by.

When she wiggles out of his arms, away from his fingers, he pouts a little, but doesn’t protest. She runs a hand down his strong chest, taking a long moment to admire how flushed he is, then hums, “I’ll be right back.”

Not wanting to keep Shiro waiting, Allura makes quick work of pulling the plug out of the cute box she keeps her toys in on the dresser and moving into the bathroom to wash it off. By the time she comes back, Shiro has shifted back up onto her bed, leaning comfortably against the headboard. He looks damn good like this, almost naked and so relaxed in her purple sheets. She hadn’t been kidding, purple really is a fantastic color on him.

She climbs up onto the bed with him, offering him the plug. It’s thinner than the one she’d seen him use on stream, but this one has a long bullet vibrator inside of it, so she’s hoping that’ll appeal to him. 

Sure enough, when he turns it over and sees the little button sticking out of the base, he hums roughly and turns an adorable shade of pink. Allura can’t help but smile at that, leaning toward him to brush her lips against his cheek, which earns her a shy smile. “I was hoping it would catch your interest,” she sighs, lazily running her palm along his thigh. 

“Maybe a little,” he mumbles. The way he’s biting his lip, though, and the way his thighs shift apart tells her it might be more than just ‘a little.’

Shiro shakes himself slightly, then leans over and puts the plug on the nightstand with the condoms. While he’s briefly distracted, Allura turns and lies on her stomach at the end of the bed, cheerfully making herself comfortable. He gives her a wide, crooked smile and a questioning eyebrow, so she grins teasingly and says, “What? I like to watch.”

He’s pretty quick to understand, breathing another pleased sound. Thus far tonight, his show has been pretty damn hands-on, but when he’s this eager to touch her, to be touched by her, to let her satisfy his cravings, well. How could Allura deny them both this opportunity? She wants to see Shiro get himself hard and wanting again, to watch as he works himself open on his fingers, then fills himself up with her toy. She might want to turn it on, too, to watch him squirm and arch in her bed until he’s begging to feel her, but somehow she doubts her self-control will hold out that long.

This part seems easy for Shiro. He makes himself comfortable, his hooded gaze on her as he drags one hand down his stomach, teasing them both with the wandering path his fingers take. By the time he’s tracing his fingers through the soft curls leading down from his navel, Allura’s already biting her lip and trying not to wiggle too much.

Before going any further, Shiro hooks his thumbs in his boxers and lifts his hips to peel them off, teasingly letting the waistband stretch to cover his half-hard cock until it can’t anymore. It’s such a simple move, but it still has Allura sighing hotly, letting her warm gaze roam freely over his now-bare skin.

Once he’s pulled his underwear all the way off and tossed it aside, he leans back against the headboard again, beautifully naked and not shy about it in the least. Nor should he be; he’s even more gorgeous than she remembers from the stream, from all his pictures. Smiling warmly, Shiro hums and spreads his thighs slightly, then soothes the palm of his hand over his cock, just enough to tease them both.

“What about you?” he asks quietly, startling her out of her thirsty trance. She blinks up at him and tilts her head in question, at which he smiles warmly, looking her over once more before clarifying. “You planning on slipping into anything more comfortable?”

Allura chuckles at that, feeling another fluttery rush of affection for this man run all through her. “Would it make you feel more comfortable?”

“Oh, I’m plenty comfortable,” he assures her. He licks his lips subtly, then finally wraps his fingers around himself, giving himself a lazy stroke. “I’m just being greedy.”

“Well, in that case,” she hums, leaning on her elbows in a way that presses her breasts together. This bra does her cleavage a lot of justice, but like this, she knows without looking that her breasts are practically spilling out of it. He bites his lip and stares unabashedly, squeezing himself gently. “Patience, lovely,” she says finally, relaxing again and resting her chin on her laced fingers. 

Shiro sticks his lip out at her, but the fond look in his dark, pretty eyes gives away his amusement.

“I want to see you touch yourself first,” she purrs, and the way Shiro’s tender expression melts away into something more hungry, more wanting has heat coiling all through her already. 

Settling back into the pillows, Shiro nods agreeably, then spreads his thighs wider so she can see more of him. Despite having gotten off once already, he’s already well on his way to being hard again. Rather than work himself up with his hand, Shiro hums, then reaches over to grab the lube, quickly slicking his fingers.

As he reaches between his thighs, though, Shiro goes back to looking right at her, those warm eyes dragging all along her body as he rubs his fingers against his entrance. She nibbles on the inside of her lip as she watches, and when he slides one finger inside himself, his flushed lips part around a soft, breathy sound, and Allura decides immediately that everyone who watches the stream is missing the fuck out.

Of course it makes sense to her that he wouldn’t show his face on stream. Less hassle for him in the long run, and it lets him keep his private life private. 

Now that she can see his face, though, she’s absolutely enchanted, and not for the first time tonight.

The way he’s looking at her right now, as he buries one finger deep inside himself and sighs at the feeling, his free hand idly playing with one of his nipples, has her desperately fighting the urge to squirm, tingling heat building between her thighs again. He’s so gorgeous, his focus so intense it has Allura flushing hot, eager to put her hands on him, to make him come for her again and again.

She does her best to keep her cool, though, mentally repeating her bid for patience. For now, she rolls onto her side and continues watching him, innocuously dragging her fingers along her own thigh, just to tease them both.

Shiro gives her a flushed, crooked grin, clearly appreciating the view. He focuses, though, and goes back to working himself open, his finger sliding into him so easily already. He’s clearly experienced at this, at getting himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of having something inside of him, and Allura can’t help but wonder how he’d look squirming on any number of toys. Probably delectable, if the display in front of her is any indication.

As she’s biting her lip and watching him, her hand slowly trailing along her hip bone, sending little sparks of arousal straight between her thighs, Shiro huffs a quiet sound and slips a second finger into himself, spreading them and curling them slowly. He hadn’t been fully hard when he started, but he’s getting there now, his cock flushed and heavy against his hip. She wants him dripping again before she has mercy on him, and thankfully, it looks like that won’t take much longer. 

Once he feels he’s prepared enough, Shiro grinds his fingers into himself to the knuckle, his wrist flexing them as he curls his fingers, easily hitting something that has his breath hitching, his toes curling. He pulls them out again, though, and reaches for the plug, smearing lube on that too before reaching back down between his thighs.

To her absolute delight, he teases himself with the plug too, more than he had during the stream. Either he’d been in a rush then, or her insatiable desire to get him all riled up and needy is written all over her face. Probably the latter.

Shiro shivers and bends one of his knees up as he rubs the tip of the plug against himself, letting it slide in the slick mess between his thighs. That makes two of them, then. Hoping to encourage him, Allura hums warmly, then slowly slips her own fingers down her hip, right into her thoroughly debauched panties. 

If she has her way, she won’t be wearing them much longer, but right now the sight has Shiro’s eyes going dark and hazy, his hips twitching up excitedly. Perfect. 

She thinks he’s done teasing when he finally lets the plug slide inside of him, but honestly, she probably should have known better. He slowly, slowly thrusts it inside himself, but once he has it in up the the widest point, he sighs, then pulls it back again, his hips arching after it. Another rush of arousal floods through her, leaving her wet and messy on her own fingers as she watches him playfully fuck himself on the thin plug, his breath hitching every time the subtle, spiraling ridges slide inside him. 

“I want to turn it on,” Shiro admits breathlessly, just before sliding the plug all the way inside this time and rocking into the feeling. She watches him press his thighs together slightly, then spread them wider, showing her how nice the toy looks buried between them. Before she can find her words to enthusiastically agree with him, he grins crookedly and says, “B-but I think it’ll get me too close.”

Allura can’t help it. She pouts a little. He laughs at that, but she just hums and sits up, moving closer so she can get a better view. “Up to you, lovely,” she says, because it absolutely is, even though she would love to see the way he’d writhe with the toy buzzing away inside him. 

“Later. I wanna enjoy this,” he murmurs, idly dragging his hands up his thighs. 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Allura hums, then crawls forward enough to catch his lips in a brief, messy kiss, earning herself a low groan. “I’ll make sure you do.” Shiro moans into her at that, one hand coming to rest on her waist, squeezing gently. She nuzzles him affectionately, then leans in to kiss along the strong line of his jaw just because she can. He eagerly tilts his head aside for her, closing his eyes and huffing out a sweet, affected little sound.

Before she pulls away, she briefly catches his soft earlobe between her teeth, then whispers, “Same rules as before, darling. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop, no questions asked.”

“I know,” he replies easily, his voice low and raspy, the same voice she’d heard on his stream but so much hotter when he’s right here with her. “I trust you.”

Humming warmly, Allura kisses his cheek again, then pulls away to grab a condom. He helpfully shuffles his hips down, twitching when the plug shifts inside of him, both hands coming to rest on her waist. She kneels between his thighs and smiles widely, making a show of tearing open the condom wrapper and pulling it out. As she rolls the condom over him, he keeps his eyes on her face, his expression so open and honest, so eager for her it has her melting slightly. As if she could be any weaker for this man. She leans in for another kiss, giving him one slow, loose stroke as she does, before she sits up again and reaches behind herself, fingers easily finding the clasp of her bra.

The look on Shiro’s face when she finally pulls her bra off is _phenomenal._ His breath shudders out hot and his teeth dig into his flushed lip, his grip on her tightening. Allura breathes a pleased hum, then peels his hands away from her hips.

She guides his hands to her breasts, helping him cup them and squeeze gently, watching as his gaze grows that much hazier. As he’s dragging his thumb over one of her nipples, playfully tweaking the hardened nub, she reaches up and brushes her hair back over her shoulders, giving him a clear view of her. She rests her hands on his thighs as he touches her, but before she can encourage him further, Shiro wraps one strong arm around her waist and tugs her closer. 

He glances up at her, then takes one of her nipples between his lips, slowly laving his tongue over it. She huffs at that, just barely arching into the feeling, but rather than scold him, she reaches down and presses her fingers against the base of the plug, gently rocking it into him.

The feeling wrings a low, ragged moan out of Shiro, his eyes fluttering closed. He flicks his tongue over her nipple, then bites down gently, still squeezing and caressing her other breast with his hand. It feels nice, but Allura’s patience is wearing awfully thin at this point, now that they’ve come this far. 

She reaches down and shimmies her hips out of her wrecked panties, glad to be free of the drenched fabric. She’s already a mess again, hot, dewy slick clinging to her folds, likely dripping and smearing between her thighs now that she’s naked. Without pulling away from her, Shiro groans softly, sliding his hand down her stomach and dipping his fingers between her thighs, shivering when he finds how soaked she is again.

Combing her fingers through his badly mussed hair, Allura wiggles obligingly and hums, “Are you ready for me, lovely?”

“Yes,” he replies immediately, revealing his own impatience. She laughs at that, but he owns it, giving her a wide, crooked grin. 

“What a good boy,” she sighs, her praise entirely honest. It has him biting his lip and flushing again, aimlessly dragging his fingers over her wet heat, his cock clearly aching against his soft stomach.

Eager to reward him, Allura gently pulls his hand out from between her thighs, then shifts so she’s straddling his hips. He rests his hands on her hips again, his shaky fingers smearing her wetness along her dark skin in his excitement. With a wide, appreciative smile, she soothes one hand down onto his strong shoulder, then reaches down and wraps her hand around him to steady him.

She may be dripping wet, and still relaxed from coming earlier, but Shiro’s dick is still big enough that she has to wiggle a little to get the head to slide inside of her. Once it does, though, they both gasp and pause, their hands tightening on each other’s skin.

Allura recovers first, licking her lips and rocking her hips, still holding onto him just in case. She takes him deep in slow, steady thrusts, moaning shakily at how perfect he feels inside her, how much he spreads her open. Shiro just buries his face in her neck and whines, the sound so affected, so gorgeous it has Allura’s hips bucking. 

When she’s finally taken all of him, she settles in his warm lap and grinds onto him, hoping for a little bit of friction on her aching clit. He grabs her hips, though, holding her still and panting against her pulse.

Deciding to have a little mercy, Allura lets him hold onto her, graciously being patient for him even though the way his cock feels inside her has her blood running hot, every part of her begging to move, to feel him thrusting into her. “H-how are you feeling?” she breathes, her shaky hands petting him affectionately, hoping to soothe them both. 

It takes Shiro a moment to respond. He swallows heavily, huffing a low moan, before pulling back and leaning heavily against the headboard, letting her get a good look at him. “F-feels—feels so good,” he whispers, his face flushed so dark, so pretty. “God, I can feel how wet you are...”

Humming warmly, Allura smooths his bangs away from his face, ducking to catch his lips. He kisses her eagerly, like he’s been craving it, slipping his tongue between her lips and moaning for her. Perfect boy. She squeezes around him, earning herself a hitched, stuttering whine that goes straight between her thighs. Eager for more of him, more of those wonderful sounds, Allura grins against him and gently nips at his flushed lips before murmuring, “Would you like more?”

“ _Yes,_ please,” he gasps, running his broad palms up her back, like he can’t get enough of her bare skin. “Please, you feel so amazing.”

More than satisfied with that, Allura shifts her weight a little, sighing roughly at how wonderfully he’s stuffing her full. She lifts her hips, though, biting her lip around a shaky moan at how _incredible_ the perfect curve of his cock feels. Shiro’s head falls back against the headboard, his lips parted around a pretty, gasping moan, his hands wandering aimlessly along her thighs, her hips, up her sides. The touch would tickle if it didn’t feel so fucking amazing, if it didn’t leave her dripping for him.

As she picks up a deep, even pace, keeping it slow for both their sakes, Allura leans her head back and moans, “Oh, y-you feel better than I imagined you would.”

Shiro gasps at that, flexing his hips up into her when she sinks down onto him again. “You... imagined this?”

“Of course,” she hums, tilting her head to look at him. He looks so brainless, so lost in her she can’t help but preen a little. “As Paladin, certainly,” she continues breathlessly, “But as Shiro, too. Before I—before I even found your Tumblr.”

The way he whines at that has heat sparking all through her. He’s rocking up into her steady pace, clinging to her and letting her lead, even as needy as he is right now. She sits up in his lap and keeps rolling her hips, reaching up to quickly tie her hair up again, just to get it off her neck, and that shifts the angle enough that Shiro can look down and see her spread around him.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he manages, staring unabashedly between them. She can’t really see from up here, but she’s pretty sure he likes what he sees, based on how hard he’s panting, how she can feel his cock twitching inside her. 

She’s about to lean back a little, to brace her weight on his strong thighs and give him a better view, but before she can, he’s squeezing her waist and gasping, “Please, Miss...”

Overwhelmed again with the urge to take care of him, Allura immediately leans into him, taking him deep and grinding soothingly as she kisses him deeply, dragging her hands all over him. He whimpers against her lips, one shaky hand coming to rest on the nape of her neck, cradling her closer. She lets him hold onto her, wrapping her arms around his neck and riding him slowly, evenly.

Once he’s caught his breath a little, he nuzzles her and whispers, “C-can—can you turn it on, please?”

He could probably reach to do it himself, but Allura hears it for the plea that it is, humming warmly and nodding against him. She sits up and reaches behind herself, slipping her fingers between his thighs and pressing against the plug’s base again, just to hear him moan for her again. The toy’s a little slick, but she manages to push the button anyway, deciding to leave it on the first setting to show him some shred of mercy.

Shiro throws his head back and _whines_ for her, his hips arching up hard, grinding into her. She shifts her weight so she can ride down into those stuttering movements, rubbing her clit against him as best she can and breathing a heated sigh at the bare friction, at how perfectly his cock hits her. 

Duly encouraged, Allura winds her fingers into his hair and picks up her pace again. She rests her other hand on his shoulder, then starts riding him harder, lifting her hips higher with every thrust and coming down faster, gasping at how good he feels, how beautiful he looks squirming under her. He’s apparently got some shred of brains left to him, though, because he’s still rocking up into her rhythm, letting her lead and following her almost desperately.

Allura leans her head back and moans for him, letting him hear exactly how much he’s pleasing her. His cock twitches again at the sound, so she squeezes tight and wiggles her hips to reward him, earning herself a low, hitching groan, Shiro’s grip on her tightening.

“I want—I want you to come first,” Shiro breathes shakily, easily catching her attention. “P-please, Miss, I wanna feel you come again.”

“Oh?” She gives him a flushed, crooked grin, playfully pulling on his hair and earning herself another keening moan. “You want to please me that much?” Shiro nods quickly, staring up at her in a way that just makes her confidence surge. “You want to be good for me, want me to make myself come on your pretty cock, is that it?”

The sound Shiro makes at that is so filthy, so shamelessly needy it sends Allura reeling. He’s gnawing on his lip, his eyes barely open, but he nods again and pleads, “ _Y-yes,_ please yes, Miss, I want—wanna satisfy you.”

She tilts her head and pretends to think about it, mostly to give herself a second to breathe so she doesn’t just come all over him right there. She’s pretty sure he sees through her, too, based on the way he shivers and moans softly. Shiro sounds so perfect begging to please her, so much better than she could have ever imagined, leaving her overwhelmed with a strange mix of affection and arousal. 

“Alright then,” she finally manages, sounding more than a little breathless. “Keep doing what you’re doing then, darling, you’re doing so well for me.”

As he nods eagerly, Allura smiles and tugs on his hair again, coaxing another sweet little sound out of him. She’s about running out of patience, though, between how good he’s being for her and how fucking amazing he feels inside her. 

Abandoning every shred of mercy she has, Allura shifts her weight again, and when she starts moving again, she doesn’t bother teasing either of them. 

She works them both up to a hard, fast pace, her lips parting around a wavering moan of his name as she leans her head back, eyes fluttering closed. He keeps clinging to her, his own pretty moans coming faster and shakier as she bounces on his cock, the wet sounds of their skin just fueling them both. 

Somehow, he’s still keeping up with her, dragging his hands down to her ass and squeezing as he fucks up into her, driving himself deep with every thrust. She throws her weight into every movement, whimpering at the way he feels pounding into her, tightening around him and gasping. She’s been so worked up, still burning up from earlier, and from finally having him inside her, it probably won’t take long for her to come like this. She knows he can feel her orgasm building too, based on the incredible face he makes as she squeezes tighter and tighter around him, drenching them both with her slick. 

Just as she’s toying with the idea of flipping them over, of letting him fuck her through the mattress, Shiro squeezes her ass again, then pulls one hand between them. He runs his palm down her stomach quickly, biting his lip and whining when he sees how much of a mess she’s making, before he presses his thumb against her aching clit and rubs firmly.

Sparks fly through her at the unexpected touch. She thought she’d be too sensitive, thought maybe it’d be too much, but the rough pad of his thumb against her feels so fucking incredible she can’t help but cry out brokenly, her hips stuttering.

She picks her pace back up quickly, but she’s falling apart. He follows her movements so perfectly, letting her ride him as hard as she wants while he rocks up into her, drawing firm, sloppy circles over her clit with every move, stroking her perfectly even with the way her hips are bucking and twitching. That, combined with his gorgeous, needy little sounds, the way he’s squirming under her, and how _full_ she is has her orgasm building too fast for her to even consider slowing down.

When she comes around him, she does her best to keep moving, to let him feel exactly what he’s doing to her. It’s hard, though, with the way her ears are ringing, pleasure sparking wildfires through every part of her, with every thrust of her hips onto him, against his thumb just driving her higher. She throws her head back and sobs his name, spreading her thighs wider and grinding down harder with every thrust, her back arching tight as her nails drag down his shoulders.

Before she’s even started coming down, Shiro’s throwing his arms around her and pulling her close, his hips snapping up desperately. He’s whimpering for her, fucking into her wet heat with these sweet, pleading sounds, louder than she’s heard him so far and so, _so_ perfect.

Allura keeps moving as best she can as he comes buried deep inside of her, tightening around his twitching cock and whispering soft praise to him, breathlessly telling him how beautiful he is, how good he feels, how much she adores him. Her words earn her a few ragged, overwhelmed moans of her name, which is a sound she doubts she’ll ever be able to forget. As his pretty noises start shaking more and more, gasping and stuttering, she lets herself slow down, coaxing him down from his peak until he’s boneless and shivering under her.

“Sweet, perfect boy,” she whispers, leaning over him and caressing his flushed face, running her fingers through his hair. “Hold onto me, okay? I’m just taking the toy out.”

He swallows heavily, eyes closed, but when he nods, she sits up and reaches between his thighs, being as gentle as she can as she eases the still-vibrating plug out of him. He twitches hard at the feeling, but he keeps still for her, even though he must be terribly sensitive. Once it slips out of him, she pushes the button on the bullet vibe a few more times, cycling it through its more aggressive speeds before it finally turns off.

She reaches over and haphazardly drops the toy on the nightstand, then finally lets herself melt against his chest with a long sigh.

Shiro wraps his shaky arms around her shoulders and buries his face in her hair, letting out a wavering sigh as he finally relaxes for her. Her thighs are twitching, and probably going to be a little sore tomorrow, but honestly she couldn’t care less about that. She’s gonna be blissed out from this for days, so thoroughly satisfied it’s actually impressive.

After a few minutes, once her own heart has stopped fluttering and pounding, she lifts her hips off of him, huffing a quiet moan at the sudden emptiness. He shivers at the feeling, but doesn’t complain until Allura sits up.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling,” she soothes, ducking to press a warm, reassuring kiss to his pouting lips. “I promise.” She reaches over to the nightstand again and pulls a small towel out of the bottom drawer, leaning up onto her badly shaking knees so she can clean herself up a little. He just barely opens his eyes to watch, idly biting his lip before reaching down and carefully pulling the condom off himself.

Once he’s helpfully knotted it off, Allura trades it for the towel, holding onto his shoulder so she can lean over far enough to throw the condom away. He blinks up at her, then blearily wipes himself off, apparently unconcerned for the mess she’d made of him. 

Shiro lazily drops the towel off the side of the bed, but she can’t care much about that when he’s reaching for her again, weakly tugging her close, almost begging for her attention. She smiles widely and melts against him, folding her arms over his broad chest and leaning her chin on them, eating up the sweet little smile he gives her as she settles.

Before long, she wants to get up and get him a few things, but she wants to make sure he’s doing okay first. She leans into his hand as he draws his knuckles down her cheek, turning to kiss them gently, openly appreciating his affection. “You were wonderful, Shiro,” she breathes, and she hopes he can tell just how much she means it. She’s still shaky from that orgasm, still high on how it felt to have him under her, and she doesn’t bother trying to hide it.

“So were you,” he responds after a moment, his soft voice attractively raspy. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“God, yes,” Shiro wheezes. His eyes slide shut as he gathers her closer, letting his hands roam up and down the curve of her spine. “So, so much.”

Allura smiles at that, hopelessly charmed by how floppy he is right now. She shuffles up more and presses a few affectionate kisses to his flushed cheek, earning a happy little hum. “I’m glad,” she sighs, which really doesn’t convey just how pleased she is right now. “How are you feeling?”

Shiro hums quietly, then takes a long moment to compose his answer. “Good,” he finally murmurs. “Spacey.” 

She nods understandingly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair again, petting him soothingly. “I’d like to get you some water, maybe something sweet too. It won’t take more than a few seconds and I’ll be right back here with you. Is that alright?”

For a moment, Shiro sulks a little bit, but before she can worry, he nods and lets her go. Determined to make it quick, Allura kisses him again, then rolls off the bed and walks out into the kitchen. She pulls a bottle of water out of the cupboard, figuring cold water might be too much right now, and digs in her candy dish until she finds a few pink Starburst.

When she comes back to the bedroom, Shiro has sprawled out comfortably in her bed, still unconcerned for his nudity. Allura sure isn’t complaining either. She hums appreciatively, then comes to sit beside him, offering him the water. He opens it and drains it without complaint, which Allura might be a little impressed by. She’s certainly impressed by the way his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. 

God, does every part of this man really have to be this damn attractive? How is she ever supposed to focus on her finicky data again?

She takes the empty bottle when he’s done, murmuring more soft praise for him as she unwraps one of the Starburst. He lets her press the candy between his lips, immediately wrapping his tongue around it and humming contently before reaching out to her again. She laughs, but lets him pull her back onto his chest, clearly craving her proximity, her weight on him. 

They cuddle quietly for a while, Allura fondly watching Shiro as he comes back to earth, the tips of his fingers still idly wandering along the curves of her body. 

Eventually, Shiro opens his eyes again, looking a little more lucid. He gives her a shy smile, so she beams at him and wiggles up to kiss him, humming warmly against his lips as he softens for her, letting her rain affection on him. 

“This might be a weird question, and probably a weird time to ask,” he mumbles, nudging his nose against her cheek. “But what, uh. What are we?”

Allura can’t help it. She giggles. He flushes at that, but before he can pout, she rests her hands on his face and pulls him into a few more sweet, easy kisses. “What would you like to be?”

Shiro licks his lips and ponders that for a moment. “I’d like to take you out sometime,” he finally murmurs, curling a stray lock of her hair around his finger. “A few times. Doesn’t always have to be like this.” He pauses again, swallowing nervously, so she tilts her head and smiles encouragingly, her heart already bursting with affection for this man. “I just... I like you,” he continues softly, “I wanna spend time with you.”

“So, you’d like to date me, then?” she hums, and when he squeezes his eyes shut and flushes, she has to bite down another giggle.

“Yeah, that’s—that’s the word, yes.” He groans miserably, rolling them onto their sides so he can hide his face in her throat. “Sorry, I’m... really not so good at this stuff.”

Unable to resist teasing him, Allura hums soothingly, then asks, “Is that why you never asked me out?”

He makes another cute, embarrassed sound. “Partly, yes.”

“What’s the other part?”

At that, Shiro snorts, his arms pulling her closer. “‘Hey, Allura, wanna get dinner with me sometime? By the way, I’d like it if you stepped on me, and also you’ll never guess what I do for a side job.’ Really rolls off the tongue.” 

She laughs again, and even though he’s clearly been joking, she immediately feels a little bad for it. Sex work is far from easy, she’s heard that much, but now that she’s really thinking about it, she’s realizing that there’s more for him to be nervous about than just the work itself. “Okay, that’s fair. I can’t imagine how nerve-wracking having to start that conversation must be.” Pausing briefly, she squirms down in his hold and coaxes him into looking at her again. She gives him a firm, reassuring kiss, earning herself a pleased sound, then hums, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling.”

“I know,” he soothes, dragging his warm palms down the curve of her spine. “I’m not ashamed at all. It’s just not an easy talk. People get weird.”

“I see.” Allura kisses him again, just to hear more of those cute little noises. “I’m sorry for teasing you,” she says, and she does mean it. 

“It’s okay. You can tease me about stuff.” Shiro sighs lazily, nuzzling into her some more. “I don’t mind, I promise. Right now, I’m just...” His voice trails off, but Allura understands anyway. It’s not like she’d gone easy on him. She nods and wiggles closer, slinging her thigh over his hip just to give him more contact, which he seems to appreciate. 

After spending a long moment running her fingers through his hair, Allura hums quietly, then murmurs, “I’d like to date you too, for the record. You’re very cute.”

Shiro snickers, but the way he grins at her lets her know that he’s pretty damn pleased. “I’m glad you think so.” 

“And I meant what I said in your office, too,” she says. He raises his eyebrows at her, so she rolls them over again, straddling him and leaning over him on her hands. “I want you to keep streaming and posting on your Tumblr for as long as you want to. I want you to know that I trust you, and that I want you to do the things that make you happy.”

His grin widens at that, going crooked and unfairly attractive, which is almost as distracting as the way he drags his strong hands up her thighs. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes.” She leans down and kisses him tenderly, feeling him melt for her, and maybe melting for him in turn. “I like you very much, Shiro. I admit, I don’t know much about what you do, but I want to learn how to support you.”

Rather than responding, Shiro hums happily, then reaches up and pulls Allura down to him again, threading his fingers into her hair and guiding her into a deep, sweet kiss, his other arm tight around her waist. 

“Would you like to stay the night?” she hums after a while, loath as she is to pull their lips apart. “I’d like it very much if you did,” she adds quietly, and the wide, affectionate smile he gives her makes her heart flutter obnoxiously.

“I’d like that, yeah.” Shiro sighs contently, then pulls her in for more kisses before whispering, “Thank you.”

She doesn’t exactly know what he’s thanking her for, but that’s okay. She smiles for him and gives him another few kisses, then sits up and lovingly bullies him so she can pull the blankets out from under them. Once they’re tucked in, firmly snuggled together, Allura runs her fingers through his hair as he drifts off, his head pillowed on her shoulder, arm heavy over her waist. 

As she stares at the ceiling, listening to his soft, steady breathing, she lets herself settle into bone-deep contentment, happily pondering taking Shiro out for brunch whenever they wake up until she falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) and a [twittr](http://twitter.com/gaarbage)


End file.
